1. Technical Field
The invention relates to funnels, and more particularly to collapsible urine sample collection methods and devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The collection of urine specimens for urinalysis requires a patient, or other subject, to urinate into a reservoir-like container while standing or sitting. The container is either disposable or reusable and may or may not have an associated lid. This procedure can prove awkward, messy, and unsanitary. Improper sterilization of a reusable container by a laboratory can result in the transmission of infectious or virulent particles onto a user""s skin and genitalia.
Attempts to improve the efficiency and sanitation of this procedure have fallen generally into two categories; the development of various funnel-shaped devices and the development of funnel or tube-shaped devices associated with a container. Examples of funnel-shaped devices are disclosed in Packer, Urine conducting apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,111, (Jun. 22, 1976), and in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 158,693; Des. 178,749; Des. 195,930; Des. 208,609; and Des. 249,997.
Examples of funnel-shaped devices in conjunction with urine specimen containers are disclosed in Gibson, Urine Collection Shield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,136, Jun. 6, 1960; Friedman et al, Female Urinal, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,172, (Aug. 5, 1965); Van Duyne, Urine Collection Device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,654, (May 22, 1970); Leiser, Portable Urinal, U.S. Pat. No., 3,703,731, (Nov. 28, 1972); and in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 138,651; Des. 212,792; and Des. 227,413.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are perspective views of an example of a conventional collapsible funnel. A collapsible funnel is disclosed in Klebold, Combination collapsible funnel and canister therefor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,378, (Dec. 10, 1985).
FIG. 1A illustrates the funnel 10 in its collapsed form. The funnel 10 is comprised of a plurality of nested rings terminating in an outer ring 12. As can be seen in FIG. 1B, when the inner ring 14 is pulled away from the outer ring 12, a series of telescoping segments 16 extend to form the extended funnel 10. The inner ring 14 is inserted within the opening in a reservoir to be filled, and the fluid is poured into the opening 18 in the funnel 10.
Nguyen, Retractable funnel, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,198, (Nov. 28, 2000) discloses a retractable funnel that comprises a base which is insertable within an existing reservoir, and that has a plurality of fins extending outwardly from the base. The fins are configured so that they collapse to form a tube, such that the funnel can be slid into the reservoir. Each of the tips of the fins includes lip segments provided to form a continuous lip ring when the fins are collapsed into the tube. The preferred lip ring prevents the funnel from falling into the reservoir, while still permitting the lid of the reservoir to be attached over the funnel. The funnel""s base further includes a ridge running around its periphery to restrain the funnel from being inadvertently removed from the reservoir when extending the funnel for use.
One problem with prior art funnels is that they take an appreciable amount of time to implement, they are difficult to use, and often collapse on accident. This can result in a user depositing their specimen onto the floor rather than into the reservoir. What is needed is a retractable funnel that can be implemented quickly and one that will easily stay in place once implemented. What is needed is a funnel and reservoir system that allows for the easy insertion of a pipet.
A method and apparatus is disclosed for collecting urine samples. The method and apparatus comprises a reservoir and funnel. The bottom portion of the funnel is attached to the top portion of the reservoir. The funnel has ridges lying along its long axis. The funnel has an expanded and unexpanded position. When unexpanded the funnel folds inward along the ridges and rotates inward about the lip of the reservoir, towards the bottom of the reservoir. When expanded, the funnel rotates upward and unfolds outward.
The mouth of the funnel has a circular or contoured shape. The contoured shape is saddle shaped so that the funnel mouth follows the natural contours of the perineum allowing the funnel to be placed closely to the subject""s body.